


Coldest Winter

by renee_sheen



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Monster High, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Relationships: Rum Tum Tugger/Original Character(s)





	Coldest Winter

The Werecat offered his hand to me and with a sigh I took it.

"Teach me to dance like a Vampire?" He whispered in my ear to which I stifled a laugh.

"Only if you teach me how to dance like a Werecat." I answered as we started to dance in the beautiful light of the setting sun and as we danced I heard the leaves crunching under our feet.

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged." He softly purred and kissed the outside corner of my eye.

I closed my eyes enjoying the delicate sensation of his lips on my skin, "Don't stop?"

He chuckled softly, "What would happen if you bit me?"

'Well," I paused and of something to say, "You would have a pretty distinctive hickey to explain to my father." I smiled at him.

"No doubt that but I mean is-"

"I know what you mean and the truth is I don't the power to turn anyone into a vampire."

"Oh? Are all born vampires like that?"

"Not the boys."

"But I can heal." I offered sheepishly, "So it all evens out."

"Really?" He asked, "What about having children?"

"Um..." At that moment I noticed, in the little time we've been talking the weather had from crunchy fall leaves to a white blanket of snow and ice, it didn't make since but neither did the hooded silhouettes gliding over the snow.

His eyes slid over my face, "What?"

"The Volturi?"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the dark cloaked figures surrounding us.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love."A voice darkly hissed

"Aro?" I squinted my eyes doing my best to peer beneath his hood.

He mumbled something but I couldn't understand him.

"Aro?"

I didn't understand until he screamed, "RUN"

The cloaked figures ran after us we can back to the Cat Mansion. We must've been moving to slow for Rum Tum Tugger's comfort level because the next thing I knew I was on his back as we trudged though the snow with my fingers were buried deep in his fur as I held on for dear life. We came to a ledge I got down to survey it I turned to him who had reverted back to his human-like form.

"Can you make it down safely?"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be right behind you!" I assured him but he wouldn't sprint off into relative safety, I sighed as we turned to face the ocelot of vampires, "Men, doesn't matter what species you are, does it?"

"Why do we keep getting these situations."

"Why, indeed." Aro laughed, "because, you fool, she is mine."

"Don't bring me into you're stupid vendetta I didn't even want to date him until you said it would be best for the entirety of the whole Vampiric race to marry him."

"Yes to lull the Werecats into a false sense of pence so we can finally slaughter them all."

"Has that Malkavian mind finally snapped? I would never take part in any of that." I refused.

The twins made a move towards Rum Tum Tugger.

"He's mine." I said barring my fangs and spreading my arms out.

"There's no need for pretense anymore." I looked past Rum Tum Tugger's feet at the drop below.

"You're right," I slipped my hand between us and pushed against his silver belt. "Goodbye Aro." I bade him and fell back into the murky blackness and as blackness enveloped me I woke up with a start. I rolled over clutched my bed-sheets close to me and tried to go back to sleep, but the Nightmare still gripped me.


End file.
